The line of Durin didn't end in the war
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: Rated M for sexual content. FilixO.C. I do not own The Hobbit. Left In-Progress because there is more but will be determined if continued later on if there is interest in this story.
1. Love Announced

Twas the night after Kili had been healed, and the dragon had been slain, the brothers and the other dwarves had returned home. They had been given a rewarding greeting from their uncle after my dear brother tried to get us to turn around and leave. My fighting mentor however had seen the glimmer that I had caught from just behind my kin, and raced past him, the rest of us in tow.

Before us was piles upon piles of gold and gems all strewn together throughout this great hall, a warm glimmer reflecting upon the shiny sea from the torches lit around the cavernous room. I was in shock, for never in my short life had I ever seen so much wealth in one location. My first thought upon the sight was how they could open the largest trading system in the world here! I silently scoffed and chuckled at the thought before Thorin came into view.

That was when I saw my mentor and beloved, though no one would know it for none would agree with it, truly smile in front of everyone with pride.

"Gold," Echoed around us, "Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief." The owner of the voice was dressed rather warmly, in a black fur coat, and a lostness in his voice is what drew my eyes from my mentor to him.

"Behold, the great treasure horde, of Thror." Thorin proclaimed, looking down mesmerized, before returning his gaze to us and with a great heave, barreled something shiny straight for my mentor. He caught it right as it was reaching his face, and showed us that it was in fact a giant ruby, about half the size of my face. In awe I turned my gaze of disbelief back to Thorin.

"Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom, of Erebor." With a loving gaze to the gold at his feet, Thorin swept his arms open wide barely uttering a loud whisper and it echoed as though he had shouted it.

We then were led to what I would call the mess hall for the greatest relief of a reunion, and Bilbo and I could finally rejoice in being in one another's safety and company.

"Bilbo, the dragon." I whispered in glee.

"I know, he was terrifying." He breathed as his eyes held a darkness and root of fear. I then saw just a hint of worry and knowledge in those eyes that I had seen on his face many times in our younger years. I gave him my own questioning glance and he offered to show me back at the opening to get some sunlight before I lost my mind in the dark.

We were back at the entrance and Bilbo led me up a set of stairs along the side of the opening. The cold breeze was refreshing from the somewhat stale air that was in some of the deeper halls. I turned to my twin brother and gave him my demanding look that he always gave into.

"You need to swear to me that no matter what, you give me your word of silence." Was how Bilbo started, startling me in his courage and demanding manner.

"On mother's grave." I swore to him, recognizing the acknowledgment in his eyes.

"I found it." Bilbo told me as he reached in and pulled out the stone this adventure was bent on finding. The stone itself emanated with a glow that literally was a mist coming off of it. The body of it was looking into the sky on the clearest nights when the sun would illuminate the millions of lights and burst out with colours beyond what I could describe.

I quickly covered my mouth to suppress my gasp, my mind immediately going to my mentor and his father like uncle that took kindness on me and my brother. Once we earned it of course. My brother had earned his worth from saving Thorin's life against Ozark. I earned it originally from my cooking and then when I had proven my worth, after some nights of silent training, when we were in the goblin's clutches.

Together my brother and I were able to help the dwarves escape from the elves clutches and helped fight our way through the onslaught of orcs that penetrated the elven fortress of a castle. Tonight though, tonight was going to be the night that I would confess my feelings for I feel tonight would be the last night I would get this opportunity.

So I snuck away from my shared room with Bilbo later that night and down the great hallways, using every bit of sneaking skill that I had and minding the loose gold pieces on the floor, making my way down twelve levels of tunnels. I felt a small chill leave pricklings on my skin as the cool of the mountain seeped into me through my thin canvas long shirt and brown canvas trouser, never since a very young age having worn a skirt out of rebellion. I was in total darkness, thankful for the lack of weapons to clank and clatter against one another as my hand guided me along the walls until I found a flickering light at the end of the hall.

That was when he stepped into the entryway, casting a shadow upon his face as he undoubtedly searched for my arrival. I took another few silent steps forwards before clearing my throat, not but three feet from him. I had never seen him jump or start before right then, and I had to admit, it was adorable the way he reached for his chest, and I allowed a small giggle to softly pass my lips.

That was when he put one finger to his lips and I fell silent, and followed when he motioned me into the room. Once I was in he had shut the door, and I took in the rather decently sized room, the tables being pushed to the walls and fur rugs had been laid piled upon each other in the center of the floor.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, his darkened light hair stirring softly as he gazed at my rather lightly clothed body, despite the mountains cold.

"Yes." I told him assuredly, though my heart was racing as I tried to decide to tell him then or wait til after the lesson.

"Aoede, aren't you cold?" He asked me, his furrowing brows and worried tone, genuine.

"Only slightly, but what is a little cold during practice that won't disappear once we start?" I offered in a kind answer, a gentle shrug calming my fears as I decided to wait until the lesson was done to tell him.

"Well, if you insist. Now, to the center of the furs if you will." He returned, a look to his eyes that I did not recognize that well. They were proud, yet they were gentle and caring, though you could almost see his thoughts racing behind those misty blue eyes of his. But I followed his instructions and walked over to the furs, relishing in the warmth under my feet. I let my gaze linger on him as I awaited further instructions. He removed his coat and undid the buttons on his jerkin, allowing it to flow freely around him.

"Now, I want you to came at me as if you were attacking me." He ordered, facing me.

"What?" Came my not to smart reply as I took in his words. He smiled and then he charged me, hands raised to grab me, and I barely ducked out of his grasp with a duck to the left. I spun to find him charging me again, only this time I bent my right knee and shoved forward, lowering my head to ram my shoulder into his chest as I avoided his hands.

He stumbled backwards with a cough and gave me a startled yet proud smile, reaching his eyes and alleviating my pain slightly as I took pride and joy in that look. He nodded before he came at me again, I was ready for the same attack again only this time he was faster and I wasn't able to get my weight behind me again, so he was able to catch me mid-lunge.

I felt my cheeks flush as I felt his strong arms around my shoulders and back, holding me close to his chest, but I still struggled despite my body begging me to do differently. I then took my fingers and shoved them in between his ribs on the inside of his jerkin. He cried out in pain and let me go, looking hurt towards me as I gave him a proud smile. That quickly faded as I saw the deeper hurt in his eyes, and I took a step towards him again, a soft apology passing my lips as I hugged him.

"Please forgive me." I pleaded in a whisper into his chest.

"Yes, of course." He told me, returning my hug firmly and pulled me into his chest slightly more than friendly.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." I heard him mutter into my hair, gently pushing my shoulders back so that I would look him in the eyes.

"I have also needed to say something to you." I rushed, meeting his gaze as I felt my fear creep into my heart and quickly into my eyes.

My mentor gently placed his hand on my left cheek, softly rubbing his thumb across it, the callous of the appendage comforting in its' rough manner. I gazed into his eyes, finally understanding the emotion I saw in his eyes earlier as they now matched my own. I didn't register that either of us had moved, I only reacted as my eyes fluttered shut as our lips touched.

I registered the gentleness of his kiss as he was worried of my reaction, and I could feel the slight chap in them as I melded mine to his, my heart racing and soaring high into the skies. I moved my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as I stood on the balls of my feet so he wasn't leaning so much. He tightened his grasp around my waist and held my body to his that caused my cheeks to flush ever deeper. There was only one thing for me to say when we had parted for air.

"Fili, I have enough feelings for you to dare say that I love you." I whispered, barely above a breaths breath, my heart pounding even harder out of fear of rejection.

"I have just as strong enough feelings for you to say the same. I had planned after this evening to ask your brother for your hand, you are one of the rarest kinds of person's I have met on my travels." He answered louder, almost at his normal speaking voice, and gazed longingly into my eyes.

I didn't say anything back as I stood tall once more to capture his lips with my own, a warmth growing in the lower part of my stomach as he returned the kiss with an even greater intensity. I dared to entangle my fingers in his long hair as his braided side beards and mustache tickled the smooth skin of my face. I didn't try to hide the smile on my face as I allowed myself to feel the joy that we were sharing in this moment.

That's when I lost my balance and I fell into him, breaking the kiss as he was caught off guard and we fell to the furs. I giggled softly once more as he also allowed soft laughter to pass his own lips. I looked into his eyes once more and our lips were met again, Fili rolling on top of me to press his body to mine. I felt that warmth in my stomach grow as we shared deeper, longer kisses and I once again dared to explore him.

I trailed my hands underneath his shoulders to his chest where I untied his shirt, the warm canvas holding in the heat that he was radiating. I felt him shiver under my fingers as he adventures his kisses down from my lips to my jawline, the skin where his lips left was cool and tingling. I then allowed my mind to just focus on him and forget my brother, forget our races and titles, and just enjoy this friendship that we created into something more. I completely untied his shirt and reached for his hem, the backs of my hands running along my stomach until he lifted his toned stomach from my not so toned one.

With a parting of his lips from my skin he allowed me to raise his shirt up to his chest, then helping me with removing it entirely. His hands then started to roam my body, starting at just the sides but then running his calloused fingers up across my skin under my shirt. A soft gasp escaped my lips as I closed my eyes at his touch and I noticed the hesitant in his hands from the sound. I opened my eyes and I smiled brightly at him in an assuring manner, gently grabbing the back of his neck and lowering his head halfway down to meet mine in a gentle but now needy kiss.

I wanted him. I know that Bilbo will kill me when he finds out and that I will never be wedded at the shire. But I had no intention to ever go back there, to the tea times and regularity of it all, with it's strict rules and requirements of normality. Not when I could stay here, with Fili and live freely and happily, even if I am judged for not being of Durin, and having no facial hair. I simply wanted him and I wanted him now, and forever.

I felt his renewed confidence in his kiss that he returned and his hands continued to travel upwards, until he found my breasts that I had hidden for the good portion of this trip. I felt his soft moan as much as I heard it, and in turn I lifted my chest higher for him as my hips begged to feel his. Fili's hands then traveled once more, his right going under to my back and his left, traveling down to my trousers where he started to untie them. Then he stopped, and he broke our kiss to show me his worry and need for assurance that he was doing the right thing.

"Are you sure that you want me? The same way that I want you?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Fili. I trust you, I know that you won't hurt me." I answered confidently with a smile. He then smiled lovingly at me and proceeded with untying my trousers as I risked a bold move of kissing his neck, softly as first near the base of his throat, then moving upwards, and nipping ever so softly. I had just nibbled on his earlobe when he had finished with my trousers and suddenly stopped moving before pinning me down rather aggressively and kissing me just as passionately.

Fili moved his lips down my throat, an almost animalistic growl was heard near my ear and I felt my legs wrap around his waist out of reflex. He then grinded his hips against mine and I felt my skin set ablaze from the friction his motion was creating.

"Fili," I moaned softly as I dug my nails into his back out of reaction and need. Fili simply continued to kiss down my tender skin, biting on my collar bone hard enough to mark it, but not break the skin. His hips grinding harder as I continued to pant his name until neither of us could bare it any longer.

He pulled away from the burning skin on my chest and slowly started to kiss the exposed skin around my shirt's hem where it was bunched. His calloused fingertips rough on the tender skin of my hips as he hooked them in the waistline of my trousers. Then he slowly moved my trousers down and away from my hips. For once I was actually thankful for my weird habit of clean shaving that region and having had the opportunity to...freshen up, in Laketown.

Fili seemed quite shocked by this discovery but then kissed the slightly stubbled skin and proceeded with fully removing my clothing as I discarded my shirt and he helped himself with his own trousers. I marveled at his size and wondered if he would fit within me, and he caught me staring and smirked proudly. "Bigger than you were expecting?" He asked playfully winking at me.

I blushed deeply at having been caught but then smiled and returned with; "You might be too big to fit." This caused him to laugh and I smiled wider as he returned to me.

"Then we will just have to go slowly so that I don't hurt you." He whispered endearingly, his voice hinting with genuine concern underneath the joking and I simply met his gaze.

"I'm sure you will be plenty for me, besides, I can handle a little rough handling." I winked back at him as he knelt down in front of me and crawled his way over my body.

"Oh, that, I am well aware of." Fili smiled as he lowered his body to mine, his bare skin igniting mine on contact as he caught my lips with his just in time. I moaned as softly as I could manage but my mind was growing fuzzy again as my need for him returned with a vengeance. I opened my legs for him and with how tall he stood, he didn't need my help or his to guide his manhood to my entrance.

With one more reassurance from me and an exchange of "I love you's" he slowly inserted himself and the pain and pressure caught me off guard. I gasped from it and he gently kissed me, an apology whispered against my lips as he stayed still and allowed me to adjust to his size. I nodded a few seconds later and waited for him to go further and the pain expanded with my walls but at the same time, the pain was pleasing, and it made me crave him more.

"Fili…" I begged breathlessly, the want and the need echoing across the spacious room and pushing him to go further inside, and then to slowly pull out. Then before he could fully remove himself he was pushing back inside, and pulling back out, keeping a steady rhythmic pace. I could feel my body warm up near the lower part of my stomach again and I kept my moans of pleasure soft so as not to draw attention to ourselves, hopefully.

Then Fili started to pick up his pace and even went as far as to pick my chest up towards him and then lift me up entirely to place me just on the edge of the nearby table, never letting me go as he continued to fill me with himself. I was shocked by the cold metal under my hot skin and it caused me to tighten out of reflex and that earned me a moan that Fili gave out of shock and ecstasy. My legs tightened around his waist, pulling him in deeper as that warm in my lower region grew to an insane pressure that was readily growing with every thrust.

Fili moaned my name softly as he kissed my neck, causing me to lean my head back to give him more of my skin, and he continued to roughly kiss me leading down to my now perky breasts. One hand moved from my shoulders that he had been working in tandem with mine on his, to one of my breasts while he roughly bit and sucked on the skin around my nipple on the other breast.

I gave a gasp of shock from the roughness, but it only drove me to winding my left hand in his long hair and pulling gently on it as my hips started to grind against his in time with his thrusts. That was enough to cause Fili to leave my breasts forgotten as his lips found mine once more and he moved us back down to the furs without ever having to pull from me to move.

I was losing my mind from the pressure in my lower section and I could feel it reaching it's limit.

"Aoede, I can't hold back much longer." Fili panted as he picked up his speed.

"Neither can I." I confessed as my voice raised an octave as my head swam with feeling in him in me, controlling me, and becoming one with me even if for just this moment. Fili suddenly stopped in his speed and was twitching and jerking slightly right as I felt the release of the pressure within me and the tightness of my own body.

My head was light as Fili, panting almost in time with me, rested his forehead on mine. I wanted nothing more than to lay there in his arms, wrapped up in these furs. Lay there we did, even well beyond catching our breaths, we allowed our hearts to sync with one another and revel in the company of each other.

"I don't know what will happen, when my uncle finds out, or your brother. I'm sure of whom I fear more." Fili told me softly as he played with my dark coloured hair.

"I do." I answered him, tilting my gaze to meet his eyes.

"Oh, and what will happen then?" He asked, a playful tone to his voice.

"I will continue to love you, and admire you no matter what anyone says, you are and will always be, my first love. I will stand by your side in battle on the field or in the court, for when you need me, I will be there." I promised, a sincerity to my voice that no one would ever be able to deny, not even the Orcs who hate us so.

I watched with love in my eyes as Fili searched mine for whatever it was he was looking for, and when he found it, he kissed me deeply and lovingly.

"You are the greatest queen I could ever ask to stand by my side." Fili sweetly murmured against my lips.

We spent the rest of that night in one another's company until the first hammer fell and we were forced to dress and I was to sneak away first.


	2. The Proposal

I made my way to the room my brother and I shared and he looked at me suspiciously.

"You were up rather early this morning." He commented in usual manner.

"I couldn't sleep, this is Erebor after all, I wanted to explore the great kingdom under the mountain." I lied easily in my most believable way.

"Well, alright, but I don't want to hear you complaining about how tired you are when we are pretending to look for the arkenstone." Bilbo ordered, earning the standard scowl for bossing me around like I was some young twenty year old!

"I will be too distracted by the beauty of the treasure that I will be buried into even have to act." I snapped at him turning to my pack and pulling out my tunic to help add layers to my skin so that none may accidentally see Fili's marks.

"Trust me, being buried in it isn't as pleasant as it sounds." Bilbo muttered under his breath. But I couldn't help my smile, knowing full well that Bilbo was alive after being the first one in to retrieve that accursed stone, made me appreciate his life more in my own. To add to the proving it, I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, the realization of just how close to death we both had come on this adventure truly sinking in.

"What?" Was all Bilbo could manage in his confusion.

"I'm just...so glad to have actually made it here, and to be here with you even after your closest encounter with Smaug, I'm just so thankful that I'm not alone in this massive world." I mumbled into his shoulder as my tears flowed freely.

Bilbo then hugged me back as the tears turned to sobs and he did his best to comfort me just like Mom would have. I did eventually calm down, thankfully before the knock came to our door. I was wiping my face with my sleeve when Bilbo answered the door, opening it to reveal Kili, Fili and Balin standing there. Fili saw my tear stained face and a flash of worry crossed his features. I smile to him to show that there was no harm here done onto me or my decision. Fili smiled warmly as Balin spoke to my brother.

"We are to meet with Thorin in the throne room at once, there are important matters to discuss today." Bilbo looked back to me as if to tell me to get some breakfast, when Kili interrupted him.

"Your sister needs to come with us as well." This put me on alarm and I looked to Fili for comfort to which he smiled softly, a silent assurance and forewarning of what was to transpire. I felt my heart accelerate but keeping Fili's gaze was calming it mildly, returning my own understanding half smile with a nod I stood and grabbed my coat.

The walk to the throne was not quite of awkward silence, but you could almost feel the underlying tension between the twins and with the way that Balin was unusually quiet except for when Bilbo would try to make small talk. Kili would send a glance my way every now and then, an almost judging look on his face, while Fili stood beside me his whole body tight with stress. Oh how I wanted to take his hand like he had done with mine when we had been kidnapped by the goblins.

Though the walk was silent it was short and sooner than I was ready for, we entered the Throne Room, and Thorin looked to us in confusion.

"What brings this gathering before me so early?" Thorin asked, his voice tired and gruff.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, brother to my mother," Fili started while stepping forward from our company, "I have brought everyone here this early in the morning to ask for your permission."

I could feel my heart accelerate when Thorin guessed where this was going and glanced to me, Bilbo doing the same. I was starting to shake from the attention when I met Fili's gaze once more and I saw the exact same fear in his gorgeous eyes. I don't know what it was, but when our gazes met, we met literally moved to meet each other halfway and looked to Thorin, as an indivisible pair, showing strength in our decision.

"You wish for permission to what?" Thorin allowed Fili to continue.

"To ask Master Baggins for Aoede's hand in marriage and for you to bless this union as well." Fili answered, his chest was high like his head, and his voice was steady and strong. I looked to Bilbo to see him openly gawking at the fact that someone would want to marry me. This brought both humor and insult to me, but with hoping for the best I turned my gaze back to Thorin, the leader of my company.

"What has she done for you, that is more than any dwarf woman?" Thorin asked, not demeaning, but almost genuinely curious.

"Well, she saved his life for starters." Bilibo quipped, moving to stand near the front to face Thorin.

"She also has kept us in great spirits when we needed it, like when we thought that you were dead after the attack by Azog." Balin added merrily.

"Yeah, and her cooking is better, though having seen her fight I might want to spar with her once or twice." Kili added, and the subtlest of tones in his voice sent the wrong kind of shivers down my spine. Fili also caught on for he moved his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest, this action not going unnoticed.

"What does he mean by that?" Bilbo asked before Thorin could.

"We have been training together for the last few months after the incidents with the goblins and my brother thinks that she might be ready to try fighting someone else, to learn a new fighting style." Fili pulled out of thin air, making it seem so real that for half a second I even believed him.

"Very well, Master Baggins, what do you have to say to this request?" Thorin asked, turning to face my older twin.

"I think that if he thinks that he can handle her and all of her crazy traits, then let them be together. My sister was having a hard time at the Shire, on this adventure, I have never seen her more happy." Bilbo answered, keeping eye contact with me the whole story. I started his speech ready to use my new lessons on him, but then I actually felt my eyes starting to sting by the end of it. I am so thankful to have an understanding twin.

"I say that if they make each other happy, then let them. If Fili thinks that my sister is as shy as she may seem to be, then he's in trouble, and! If you think, for even a second of hurting her, I will not be able to save you, nor will I want to." Bilbo added at the very end, earning a gleefully proud chuckle from me.

"I then swear by my life, and that of my Line, I will do everything in my powers to make her want for nothing and live the happiest life she could imagine." Fili announced as he stepped up to the leading figures and kneeled before them.

Thorin then approached Fili, my brother a step behind him, both looking to him for falsehoods, or hints of this being a rouse. Thorin then looked to me with a most curious and almost judging glance.

"And what, Aoede will you provide for my Sister's son?" He asked me.

"Love." That was the first word to spill from my mouth unfiltered while I moved to stand beside Fili, "A warm bed every night, and with time a family to take care of and help support him and continue the line. I will give to him the same loyalty I have shown both you and my brother, I will support him in his decisions and, to be honest, let him know if I don't agree upon an outcome he finds fitting. I will never waver in my love for him and only continue to grow them, strengthen them and even find a maturity within them. I will be his, until the day he sends me away from his side."

Thorin looked to my brother, breaking the unwavering gaze that we kept during my promise, and I followed it find the shock on Bilbo's face. I felt a pang in my heart as fear tightened my throat, did he not believe my most sincere promise ever given? Then his slacked jaw twitched as he looked at me still amazed. Thorin approached him, placing a hand upon his shoulder and nodding with Bilbo in a silent agreement.

"Is there anyone here who does not agree with this arrangement?" Thorin asked, his eyes now clear as he looked between Balin & Kili. Balin only smiled brightly while the underlying shock in Kili's eyes were hidden by a joy for his brother, and laced with something dangerous.

"Well then, Master Baggins. Does Fili have your permission?" Thorin asked softly.

"She is all yours Fili, good luck." My brother granted with a slight nod and wave of his hand.

Fili then rose from the ground, taking in my hands as he faced me, his nerves tensing, even in the few fingers my own rested in. He looked down into my eyes and I saw all of the fear, and the confidence and the elation that he held within, and I just simply smiled to him. No traces of fear anywhere near my features as I felt my heart race, time slowing and melting around us, the world becoming just him and I.

"It is settled then, we will have a ceremony within the next day! Balin, if you would be willing to help Aoede find something more suitable for a wedding than these rags, I would be thankful. Kili, get your brother ready, Bilbo and I will inform the others so that they also must prepare the Great Hall." Thorin started commanding with a natural ease and grace, I was caught off guard for a moment at his clarity.

Balin nodded and then walked over to me, ushering me to follow him, leading me away from my brother and lover and soon to be extended family members. Grabbing a torch off of the wall near the entrance of the hallway, he lead me to through the darkness.

"I don't know what Thorin thinks we will find that won't drown your features, and I'm no seamstress, but I do accept this arrangement, so I will help the best that I can. It will certainly be interesting to see the little ones that come from you two. I even might know of something your size if it is still around." Balin rambled as he led me to the armory.

"I thank you for your acceptance, truly, I am worried of the others if I am being honest, but do you think they will approve since Thorin is allowing it?" I asked, my stomach twisting in knots as I thought of the other members of The Company rejecting me for being a hobbit and a peasant.

"The Company is just like the rest of us who already know, they respect you for all that you have done for us on this adventure. Some have even mentioned to me that your smile is what helped them push on, giving them hope that there was in fact a chance that this crazy plan could work." Balin had paused at the door of the armory to tell me this, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat at the thought that I could have such an effect on a group of people, and dwarves none the less!

"I'm just a girl, and a hobbit! How could I do something like that?" I asked softly, the shock in my voice echoing over the crack in the door Balin had made.

"My dear girl, it is because you are those exact things. A small girl on this dangerous adventure, taking care of us, fighting with us, helping us to reclaim a home with no intent of reward for yourself. No dwarf would do that, even for their own kin." Balin said with such affirmation and steadiness in his eyes, I couldn't argue with him anymore.

"Now, come on, let's see if we can't find you something lightweight." He continued, fully pushing the door open, light glimmering back to us off of amour.

"Balin, why did you bring me here?" I asked as I took in the clunky heavy breast plates and hard edges in the designs. Balin must not have heard me because I received no response and looked away from the armour to find myself alone. I called out to him, and looked to the source of light that I had, finding it to be a large candle lamp, but it was low on fuel and on a short wik.

"Aoede, come here." I heard his voice echo from further in, his torch raising up for me to find and follow.

"Balin, what are we doing here?" I asked again, taking the torch as he held out for me.

"We are here," He gave a huge grunt as I looked for a place to mount the light, "For this. My dear, this was my wife's' armour. I believe that this will be close to your size." Balin's voice had dropped at the memory, and I paused my search to gently touch his shoulder.

"She would want you to wear this, she always wanted to have a daughter and when she passed due to sickness, I put this away, but she was a small thing." Balin told me, patting my hand absentmindedly before taking a deep breath and opened the lid to this ornate chest.

The light from the fire made this metal shine a pale gold, but the chains were so small, it seemed to be fabric. I was in awe of it even when Balin shut the lid saying, "Let's take this to a place with proper lighting, the darkness in here doesn't do this metal justice." I followed him back out of the armoury and to the throne room where we stopped just inside the hallway entrance.

"This should do, we don't want the groom to accidentally see you now." Balin winked as he looked down both ways of the adjoining hallway. I blushed at the thought that my trainer and lover is going to actually be my husband, my heart was fluttering faster than Rhosgobel Rabbits could run. I heard the lid unhinge and gasped when I saw the beautiful white metal with pearl beading along the collar.

"Go on dear, try this on." Balin gestured to me to take it, and I was amazed at how light the material was...or maybe it was my new muscles use to the weight. I took the small shirt of mail and, as delicately as I could, slipped it on over my head, the weight barely adding any pressure to my swelling breast. I loved the feel of the chainmail under my fingers as I ran them over and over again, looking to Balin in surprise at how well it fit.

The shirt reached my knees and Balin handed me a big belt with a mixture of pearly greenish blue gems, I loved the contrast it had with the silvery white of the shirt. I wrapped it as tightly as I could around my waist to bring out my figure just a little more.

"You look lovely my dear." Said elder dwarf whispered, a hint of reminiscing and sorrow mixing in the compliment. I looked to my friend and saw the tears in his eyes, I knew he wasn't seeing me at this moment, but his departed wife instead. I moved to hug him and he raised his hand to stop me, the other moving to wipe his unshed tears.

"That is Mithril, your dress, it is breathes like cotton but it is harder than tempered steel. No blade can pierce through that to harm you. The belt is made of Grandidierite, that belt is more for decoration than anything else and to give it a pop of colour. It looks stunning on you, all together, now take it off and we will find you The Queen's tiara for the ceremony." Balin informed me and at his last comment all I could do was gawk openly at him, my brain forgetting to follow the command.

"What is it child?" He asked me.

"I can't wear The Queen's crown, I'm not royalty." I hissed in an attempt to keep my voice down and new surge of heart hammering pulsating my blood. "My Dear, marrying Fili is going to make you The Queen. He is the heir to the throne for when Thorin passes. I pray that his passing won't be anytime soon so that you may prepare yourself, but yes, you will be queen eventually." Balin scolded me at my sudden realization.


	3. The Queen

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT AND THE DISAPPOINTINGLY SHORT CHAPTER. Please R&R. I am working on the next chapter right now.

Chapter 3

We walked in awkward silence, the belt and Mythril contained within the trunk I was carrying, our echoing footsteps the only sound around us as Balin led me down another hallway to the queen's chambers. "Why does the queen have her own chambers?" I asked him as the thought seemed rather lonely, the thought of not being near Fili once we were married caused a downward pulling feel in my gut. "Mainly for when she is with child or in labour, it's also so for during times of war when the king needs to not be distracted. Don't worry my dear, you and Fili will probably never see these rooms without the other." Balin answered as we approached a set of gold and silver gilded doors in a pentagram setting.

There were letters in the dwarvish script in the gold frame that I could vaguely make out thanks to Bofur willing to teach me on the way here. There were four silver stars on either door with a gold mountain outline crested with silver snow along its peaks, that passed across both doors. Beneath the open bottom of the mountain was a heart inside of a crown with more dwarvish script along the base of the crown with gold handles on either side. "The writing on the crown are the vows you and Fili shall exchange. The writing along the border are the prayers of safe labor for both the queen and children she will bring into our world." Balin told me as he allowed me to gaze in awe.

"What are the usual customs? I don't even know if we have time from what I read in the few books the Shire had on dwarven lifestyles." I asked as he reached out and pulled on the door handles.

"Usually, when the bride asks the groom to marry her, the couple must wait at least a year, or until the father of the groom decides that the halls the groom has built for his bride are suitable, to actually be married." Balin confirmed for me as he let me into a lush, but incredibly dusty, dark chamber. If it wasn't for the torch that we grabbed from the hallway I would be staring blindly in front of the cavernous room.

"One of the biggest change in this proposal is that, he proposed to you," Balin continues as he brushed off an oil lamp and used the flames to light it, bringing it over to me, "Usually the female dwarf proposes to the male, and, should he accept the proposal, he will offer her his Zarb, or acquirement sum, which could be any means of wealth and or sexual relations." I blushed a deep red as Balin studied my reactions. "Or was that custom followed?" He asked knowingly.

"T-that custom...yes it was followed…" I whispered sheepishly.

"Well then my dear, Fili's public proposal was more a show for Master Baggins then?" He asked, albeit sounded more of a statement than a question. I simply nodded my head as my heart raced through my veins.

With a small smile he continued with his explanations.

"So now you two are in the betrothal stage or known to us as azlâf, which means sleep. While the groom built the halls; the bride," motioning to me, "would make her clothing for the wedding. When the father of the groom feels that the halls are close to completion, he will inform the rest of the family and guests. They then will make for the son's halls and prepare for the wedding ceremony." Balin led me further into the room as we spoke and I saw the huge bed with it's untouched comforters and duvets and quilts and extremely fancy pillows. It looked lonely to me.

"Now, these are different circumstances than the traditional ones, for I believe that Thorin knows as much as the rest of us that, we are not done with our fair share of war." Balin grimly whispered the last part. We had just crossed a threshold into a room with a small platform in the center of three mirrors and shelves full of clothes, shoes and a large number of small glittering trinkets and jewels. I just gazed in awe at the amount of sparkle that I saw in such dim lighting.

"Thorin has pushed the wedding along for the sake of you two, for I fear he senses a great tragedy is coming." Balin finished as he raised a hand for me to stay still while he approached the center mirror. "Ah, our queen loved mysteries and secrets, but my wife was her closest friend, and knew all of the queens tricks." My companion pressed his palm to the mirror pane and lifted up. revealing a black velvet cube missing its forward facing panel and in its center was resting a gorgeous crown, though it appeared to be more of a tiara in its slim design.

The crown is a dark gold base with diamonds following the band leading to a point that would rest in between my brows, with a second dark gold slim band resting above it following the flow of the design. Resting on that solid gold band were two separate forms of wings that went straight upwards and were encrusted in more diamonds, sparkling brighter than a phoenix' wings in the dark room from the two torches we held. Balin took my torch and I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked to him in slight fear. "Go on my dear, I fear we all know that you will be wearing it after this war is over." The grandfatherly figure before me spoke with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

With shaking hands I reached forward and daintily took it in my fingertips, curling them under the base as I registered the real weight of this beauty. Balin stared at the jewel in my grasp and then he gazed into my face as I focused solely on the crown and turned to face him, my mind reeling with his words and all of what he has told me. "Now, my dear, put it on and walk across the room and then come back to me." He commanded.

My head snapped up to him as he set my previous torch down and closed the mirror compartment. My face clearly read, " _ARE YOU MAD?!"_ as those very words dared to never cross my lips. Balin simply kept a straight face and nodded his command once more to which I had learned to take as the last command to receive from him without suffering consequences. My hands shaking even more I lifted the crown as I turned away from the mirror and gently laid it on the top of my head. The weight was almost disorienting as I steadied myself and found that the higher I held my head, the more I was able to support the jewels.

I took my first step, more focused on not allowing the crown to slip off of me and fall to the ground than Balin and the way he studied my every move. I took a few more before I felt that I could manage the path Balin had told me with the courage to keep my eyes forward, instead of on the ground. As I approached the older dwarf I saw the glisten of tears in his eyes and instantly grew worried that I have insulted him somehow.

"Balin, are you okay?" I asked, moving to lift the crown from my head. Balin stopped me with a raise of his hand and smiled broadly as he actually sobbed and nodded.

"I am just, so happy that I am around to see a Queen return to these Halls and I pray for your safety and acceptance from our other brothers of During whom have not seen the worth that we all have seen come from you on this journey." Balin confessed and I felt my heart clench at his words as I processed them to their fullest meaning.

"You never marry outside of Durin blood, do you?" I asked the obvious.

"There are few who do, and they are never royalty, and they are even fewer pairings that are accepted by the dwarves family, let alone the whole of the clans." The honesty of his answer nearly doubled the weight of the crown on my head and I had to picture my love. His eyes and the way that they sparkled when he smiled and laughed. To feel how I felt his love just last night and knew that he was willing to lose his title for me, but a small dark little voice asked me; ' _Am I worth that?'_

Balin must have seen the look that crossed my face and sighed deeply. "Aoede, you must know how much you mean to all of us, Thorin included. Fili is willing to throw all of it away and Thorin is willing to bless this union in the absences of his mother and father because he knows that you will be able to prove yourself. You are strong, you are kind, you are wise and fierce. That is everything that a Queen needs to be if she is to survive the Durin courts whether she be of Durin or not. You are a Queen that I am willing to stand behind and fight for."

I hadn't felt the sting of welling tears until I felt them fall from my eyes at his words.

I knew now that I belonged at Fili's side. I knew now that all of the ridicule and bullying that I received in the Shire was to build my skin to help me prepare for this journey. I silently thanked Gandalf, wherever he may be, for dragging my brother into this adventure as Balin came up to me and hugged me as my silent tears turned into sobs and hiccups. My heart finally felt at peace as I found the acceptance I spent the last ninety years searching for, amongst the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"There, there my dear, you don't need to cry anymore, tomorrow you are going to be married. The one thing you never thought possible." Balin whispered as he took me into his free arm and hugged me gently, thankfully the forgotten crown didn't fall from my head.

"Hello? Balin? Aoede?" The voice of Bofur called into the dark from the front room.

"We are in here Bofur." Balin replied when I nodded to his silent question, if I was ready for more company. Said friendly dwarf walked up to us as stopped just inside the lights reach, his eyes wide at my appearance before softening to a gaze of pride.

"Aoede, you look like a queen, but less hairy." Bofur joked, taking in my wet cheeks.

I couldn't help the chuckle that passed my lips as I wiped my face dry with the back of my hand. Bofur quickly stepped up with a handkerchief and I accepted it with a soft thanks, dabbing quickly at the corner of my eyes and handing the cloth back to the my friend. "How may we help you Bofur?" I asked once I steadied my breath.

"Oh right, the lads want to congratulate you and are asking that you meet in the dining hall." He answered smartly, straightening and holding his arm out for me to take. With a giggle I took his arm, the crowns weight becoming more comfortable and forgettable by the second until, "Aoede, deary." Balin called out.

I looked to the dwarf in confusion to which he simply looked on top of my head and i instantly knew what he was saying. "Oh yes! Sorry, I guess I just got used to wearing it, sort of." I lightly giggled as I removed the precious item and gently handed it over to Balin. He took it with a nod and smiled at me softly before wrapping it in velvet and placing on top of the Mythril and belt. With an "Okay," from Balin we stepped out from the queen's chambers and extinguished the smaller torch, leaving it for my return tomorrow.


	4. The Men

**A/N; PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know I said I would post sooner but life stepped in and then MOANA happened and yeah...but I am sorry it's sooo short, the next few chapters will be the last ones and the timing is a mix of the movies and the book. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

When Bofur, Balin and I reached the mess hall, everyone with the exception of Fili, Kili, my brother and Thorin was there waiting for us. On the table were massive amounts of the rations from our trip, cooked and prepared waiting to be dug into, with flagons of mead, ale and hopefully water sitting besides the empty and full plates. When we entered the hall the lads all cheered, flagons in hand standing behind their spots on the bench. "To Aoede, our friend and stomach saviour throughout this whole expedition!" Bomber cried with a raised glass!

Everyone cheered and hollered to that, handing myself a flagon of wine, before tipping their glasses back and downing the whole cup! I myself took a small sip to as not to lose my mind this evening and wake up in a worse shape tomorrow. While the merriment ensued in the dining hall, in another corner of the grand halls of Erebor were the missing companions. The younger of the twins wanted to out his older brother to their uncle and future brother-in-law, only he was beaten to it!

"So, Aoede was up extra early this morning." Bilbo commented out of nowhere.

"Oh really? She did seem rather tired this morning." Kili added in feigned care and surprise. A glance between the twins and Thorin's love interest clued the new king into the silent implications. "I rather thought there was a fire in her that was, rekindled?"

At the underlying messages and hard stares smothering Fili he could only sigh and lean against the table that they had previously been using to plan the wedding procession. "What do you want to hear from me?" The young dwarf asked. The intense looks that each individual was sending him physically made the prince shrink in on himself and break into a cold sweat. "We were...training?" He offered weakly.

"Perhaps during the journey here, late at night when you thought no one would pay attention to two missing bodies. But here? Even with the doors closed, sounds do travel vastly though these halls and airways." Thorin chided his nephew with a smirk. Bilbo's lips twitched in wanting to smirk, but he schooled his features to sternly give Fili a piece of his mind.

"I don't want to know what you did to my sister, I saw plenty on her shoulders this morning when she thought I wasn't looking. But I want you to know that my words from earlier stand; if you hurt her I will not stop her from whatever she feels fit as a punishment." The bold hobbit warned with a smirk now filling his features as Fili's state worsened slightly.

"And don't think for a second that I will EVER let you live this moment down, brother, you will hear about this over and over again!" Kili teased, clapping his brother's shoulder. It was the physical contact that brought Fili from his stunned state and proceeded to try to grapple his younger brother down to the either the table or the ground, whichever came first. The older set watched amused until they were bored from the stalemate, then Thorin stepped in and grabbed both boys by their ears, separating them.

"Now then, since we are breaking custom and tradition with the bride being a hobbit and with the threat of war for the mountain. News of Smaug's death with travel quickly, and I think we will need to have a ceremony tomorrow, just to be safe if you are serious about marrying Aoede." Thorin told his small group. Fili nodded his head and turned to Bilbo, "Will you be alright with your twin sister staying here for the rest of her life?"

"I have spent the last fifty five years with her, she will be more than happy to leave the Shire behind her for good. There is no real loss for either of us, she will still live and I will come and visit as long as I am invited." Bilbo answered honestly.

"Master Baggins, you will always be welcomed in these halls, and all dwarves will know of you and your sisters triumphs and heroic deeds for us on this adventure." Thorin beamed to his closeted love interest, a smile to his eyes.

"Well, let us go join in on the fun that they must be having in the dining hall, before all of the ale is gone." Kili said as he practically dragged his brother and uncle away from the planning in want of fun rather than the work that the planning was heading to.

"You two run along, Fili and I need to stay and prepare everything for tomorrow." Thorin commanded, shaking his and Fili's shoulders free and pushing Bilbo towards the energetic dwarf.


End file.
